Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34820986-20190116124049/@comment-37719459-20190116131052
Ok, first of all, don't worry about being "disloyal"--it's just an opinion. So I'm going to copy paste your post and answer the questions, if that's ok. 'I'm not so sure about Sokeefe anymore, I'm not sure I ship it. It just seems like Sophie's going to xhoose Fitz and like he's better for her. '''The thing about this is, they're both good for Sophie. But when you compare Fitz and Keefe, Keefe is willing to sacrifice MUCH more. Would Fitz have been willing to fight for her in Ravagog? No. He would have said something like "Don't worry you've got this. I believe in you. After all we're cognates" or something like that. Yes, they're both good for her, but Keefe more so. Also, if Fitz wants to be a **WORTHY** cantidate, he needs to get control of his anger. I don't think he sees how much he's hurting her, and he seems unwilling to look at his actions from her perspective. '''I feel like Keefe might be trying to force Sokeefe onto Sophie(He's still my favorite character, though) '''Really? Do you remember the short story? Do you remember ''Flashback? Keefe specifically ''said that he wouldn't do anything on his own. Don't you remember the last line? "From then on, he had only one goal: To be whatever Sophie needed. Not the hero. Not the one taking control of everything. Just a guy to listen and help and be there for her. ''A friend. Until she was ready for more." --Shannon Messenger, Nightfall extended edition, all that stuff. Now, this to me definitely ''does not come across as "forcing" a relationship. In fact, it's the opposite. He did realize that before he was too forceful (compare to Fitz anger) and he changed that immediately. (Compare to Fitz ''not ''changing.) '''and they'd be better off as friends, '''Well, the thing is '''but I'm not inclined to sgip Fitzphie because I though that I would be Sokeefe forever and I'm not a big fan of Fitz, but I think I might ship it snyway because I like reading the Fitzphie moments. '''Well, I guess some people would be willing to read ''any romantic scenes, I guess.... that's just up to you. '''I feel like Sokeefe is not going to win and I dont know where this came from and im seriously confused on what to do, but I decided that I will decide on a ship by mext week( I'm kind of neutral leaning towards Fitzphie). I've read A LOT of Fitzphie rants so that might be the problem. '''So here's the big question: In what series does the author resolve the most anticipated part of the love triangle? Some people might say "it's reverse psychology" but think about it this way: The Fitzphie ship sails, or it doesn't. If it doesn't, there's no putting it back together. So, basically, if it does, SM is destroying all the suspense on the most-anticipated part of the series. Or, if it doesn't, well...the love triangle wouldn't pick back up again. She would build up even MORE suspense because the whole time Keefe would be calming her down, helping her, and Sophie's completely oblivious; and the entire audience is yelling "Just kiss him Sophie!" Anyway, those are my thoughts.